Juste une glace
by lilouscythe
Summary: Envy achete une glace à Wrath suite à un leger chantage...dire qu'une seule glace va tout changer [deuxième fic commune....Read and review, please!]


_Juste une glace_

C'est l'été; il fait chaud...Envy est de corvée de baby-sitting, il doit garder Wrath celui-ci marchait gaiement à côté de lui. Il était tellement gai (nan, on a pas fait de fautes --") qu'il sautillait. Envy le regardait en soupirant.

-Arrête de sautiller un peu, tu veux? Dit le vert.

- Je veux une glace et j'arrête de sautiller. Exigea le gamin.

-Mais tu te prends pour qui? Demanda le plus âgé des homonculus.

- Pour un homonculus

-Je suis plus vieux que toi t'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

- Alors je continue à sautiller.

-Ok Ok t'auras ta glace! à quoi tu la veux?

- Au chocolat, avec des pépites de chocolat des vermicelles de la crème chantilly et…Commença à commander le gamin.

-Chocolat tout court ou rien

- Je continue à sautiller!

Envy rageait intérieurement pendant que Wrath arborait un magnifique sourire ( genre Bob l'éponge quand Carlos lui avoue qu'il aime ses pâtes de crabe).

- Pff je suis même pas sur d'avoir assez d'argent. Souffla le vert.

- Tu tueras encore le vendeur. Lui dit le brun.

- Pas con, ça.

- Merci.

Wrath souri encore plus en vue du marchand de glace. Envy regarda le marchand et soupira de consternation devant le fait que Wrath sautille toujours.

- Tu devais pas arrêter de sauter toi? Demanda Envy.

- Ah si t'as raison, pardon.

Envy eut l'air de dire un vague merci. Il s'approcha du vendeur, terrifié devant l'allure de ces deux personnes. Wrath le regarda d'un oeil noir, il avait décider de suivre Envy au cas ou il voulait pas donner correctement sa commande.

- Une glace au chocolat avec des vermicelles et de la crème chantilly. Déclara Envy.

Wrath attrapa la glace dés que le marchand l'avait finie. Envy posa une pièce et s'en alla, avant que le petit ne fasse des conneries. Wrath mangea avec plaisir sous l'œil amusé de la plante verte itinérante. Il aurait voulu savoir qu'elle goût ça avait. Mais bon, du moment que Wrath ne gueulait pas, il ne lui piquerait pas. Après cinq seconde d'attendes Envy passa son doigt sur une partie de la glace puis le porta à sa bouche. Wrath le regarda avec de grand yeux surpris Envy avait l'air d'apprécier ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux de Wrath encore plus grand. Envy baissa le regard sur Wrath et lui demanda:

-Quoi?

Wrath haussa les épaules. Il continua de manger sa glace, Envy allait lui en piquer de temps en temps quand Wrath n'avait plus qu'un cornet, Envy alla se chercher une glace. Wrath ouvrit encore les yeux tout grand (c'est pas français, ni belge)

-Il lui arrive quoi? S'interrogea à voix basse Wrath.

Envy revint avec une glace à la fraise

-Bah , Oui, moi aussi j'ai le droit, non? Dit le vert.

Envy commença à manger sa glace

- J'en veux aussi tu m'en a piqué alors j'en veux. Bouda le gamin.

- Fais comme tu veux.

- Ca serais bien si tu descendait ton bras. dit Wrath en montant son bras hors que Envy fessait la même chose.

-Hn? tu m'as demandé quelque chose?

- Baisse ton bras!!

-Comment on demande? Ironisa le plus vieux des homonculus.

- Baisse ton putain de bras crétin d'Elric.

-Rêve toujours...fait-il en le narguant

Wrath lui sauta dessus et l'agrippa à la taille et le fit tomber. Envy leva le bras, donc la glace n'était pas tombée. Wrath attrapa la glace.

-Sale môme

Wrath lécha la glace deux trois fois puis la rendit à Envy

-T'es chiant comme môme

- Comme toi quoi. Répondit Wrath.

- Pff

- Quoi encore? Demande Wrath.

- Rien.

- Je dirais à maman que t'es pas gentil!

- Ouais...et elle me fera quoi ta maman?

- Elle te noieras plein de fois.

-Pff...pour l'instant tout ce que je vois c'est que t'as du chocolat, là...fit-il en lui essuyant une tâche au coin de la bouche avec la langue Wrath trembla un peu mais rougit fortement.

- Tiens t'es tout rouge. Fit remarquer Envy.

- La faute à qui? Demanda Wrath.

- Je sais pas moi, t'es devenu tout rouge d'un coup.

- Pff, t'es vraiment con.

- Tu pourrais te lever? Demande Envy à Wrath.

-Bah Oui je vais me lever!

Wrath se leva il se planta devant Envy et le regarda droit dans les yeux, tandis que l'autre continuait à lécher sa glace. Envy commençait à lécher le vide car il regardait lui aussi Wrath droit dans les yeux Il arrêta de lécher le vide...

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- parce que! Répondit Wrath.

- parce que quoi? Demanda Envy un peu sur les nerfs.

- parce que...

Wrath murmura rapidement

- ...tu es beau

-HEIIIIIIN?! j'ai pas compris, là? Demande Envy.

- J'ai dit que j'aimais le gâteau.

-Air pas très convaincu mouaif

- J'ai encore envie d'une glace Envy.

- Tu veux la mienne? Lui propose-t-il.

- J'aime pas la tienne .

- Ok on va aller t'en chercher une autre...fait-il

- Merci. Dit Wrath.

- De rien.

Il revinrent vers le marchand.

- Vous pouvez tout prendre. Cria-t-il.

Wrath et Envy se regardent puis éclatent de rire.

- On doit avoir des allure de tueur. Dit Wrath avec difficulté tellement qu'il rigolait.

- C'est pas "on doit" c'est "on est".

Wrath hocha la tête.

-Bon, on la prend ta glace? Demanda Envy.

- On va pas se contenter d'une glace il nous offre tout!

- Moi j'ai pas faim. prend tout si tu veux mais compte pas sur moi pour les porter.

- T'es pas sympas.

-Bah...tu m'as fait tomber tout à l'heure, je te signale!

- Et toi ta manger la moitié de ma glace. Signala le plus jeune des homonculus.

Le vendeur regardait l'échange.

- Non c'est pas vrai! j'en ai pris un peu. Protesta le vert.

- Un peu? Un peu?! Tu te moque de qui? Tu prenait dessus toute les minutes. Affirma le brun.

- Et puis?

- Tant à pris beaucoup je te dit!

- Comme tu voudras! Mais c'est pas moi qu'a mangé comme un cochon et qui s'en est mis partout! Expliqua le plus vieux des homonculus.

- C'est pas moi non plus . !

- Ah si! t'en a même encore sur le bout du nez! . . Fit remarquer Envy.

- Et alors? Demanda le gamin.

-Tu veux que je te l'enlève?

- Je sais le faire seul!

- Laisse moi douter

- Mais si t'es si malin ta qua le faire .

-Je l'ai déjà fait tout à l'heure.

Wrath rougit. Il tourna la tête pour le cacher. Envy le regarda faire un sourire au lèvres.

-Eh Bien, Eh Bien! c'est marrant ce que tu peux être émotif! Dit-il.

- Je suis pas émotif! Protesta Wrath.

- Rien qu'un peu. Affirma Envy.

- Pas du tout.

- Si! si! si!

- T'es qu'un gamin. Dit Wrath.

- Tu peux parler.

- Oui justement.

- Justement quoi? Demanda le vert.

- Justement je pense que je suis plus mature que toi. Fit remarquer le brun.

- Gna! Gna! Gna!

- Tu vois? Protesta Wrath.

- Bah alors, si t'es pas émotif, voyons ce qui se passe quand je fais ça! fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Wrath trembla légèrement

- Qu'est-ce que je disais? Dit Envy.

- Qu'es-ce que tu disais quoi?

- Tu es émotif.

- Pas du tout tu ma surpris c'est tout. Protesta le brun.

- Alors, alors...je vais faire autre chose...CA! fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras

Wrath vira au rouge

-Emotif?

- Si tu prévenait de ce que t'allais faire peut-être que...

-Non ce serait pas drôle! t'es tout mignon quand tu rougis. Dit Envy.

- Quoi?! Demanda Wrath plus que surpris.

- Je répète: t'es tout mignon quand tu rougis.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!

-Mais si, mais si t'es mignon quand t'es tout rouge!

- Ta fini! Demanda Wrath.

- Non.

- Toi t'es beau tout cour. Murmura Wrath.

-De quoi de quoi?!

- J'ai dit que t'étais beau tout cour. Répéta Wrath un tout petit peu plus fort.

-Mais t'es trop chouuuuuuuuu! Fait Envy en le prenant dans ses bras comme un hystérique.

Wrath rougis tellement qu'il était devenu rouge vif. Mais Envy ne le lâcha pas pour autant en réalité il n'avait même pas vu que le gamin virait au rouge. Il s'en foutait un peu, du moment qu'il le faisait enrager.

- Envy recule-toi .

-Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu m'étouffe

-Ah bon?

- Oui.

-si tu veux

Envy se recula un tout petit peu.

-tu te fous de ma gueule?! Demanda le gamin.

- Non j'ai reculer! ta pas dis de combien je devais reculer. Répondit Envy un sourire au lèvres.

- recule de 30 mètres! Ordonna Wrath.

- J'ai pas envie. Dit le vert.

-arrête sinon je pleure. Menaça la colère.

- bein pleure!

-T'es trop méchant

- Merci.

Mais Wrath ne fit rien du tout Envy attendit patiemment qu'il se mette à pleurer. Wrath en avait envie, mais il se retenait, il n'allait pas le laisser l'avoir. Envy décida donc de recoller à Wrath. Celui-ci se retint encore plus, Envy passa une main derrière le dos de Wrath. Il serra les poings. le vert attira le gamin vers lui et le serra. Wrath refoula tout ce qui voulait remonter. Envy sentit qu'il allait presque craquer et il resserra encore plus son étreinte. Wrath ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer.

" tu pourrais me faire ce plaisir" pensa Envy

"pas pleurer..." pensa Wrath

Envy eut une idée.

"Et si je lui faisait la misère...niark, niark tu vas pleurer!"

Envy passa une main sur la joue de Wrath. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Envy vola un baiser à Wrath. Celui-ci crut qu'il allait mourir l'espace d'un instant. Mourir de bonheur bien sûr. Il rougit encore plus si c'était possible. Envy fut d'un côté déçu car il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer, et de l'autre côté il avait l'air de lui faire de l'effet. Wrath desserra les poings, Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux. Envy ré embrassa Wrath. Qui ne refusa pas, Il avait même l'air d'y prendre plaisir. Envy laissa tomber pour lui faire la misère, ils étaient très Bien la. Leur baiser passa rapidement au langoureux. Et Wrath bougea ses bras pour les passer dans le dos d'Envy. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment. Wrath le regarde avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

- Envy je t'aime! Dit-il.

Envy eu un mouvement de recul.

- Quoi? Demanda Wrath.

Wrath pencha la tête sur le coté, il le regardait avec des yeux ébahi.

-T'en fais une drôle de tête...dit Wrath

- Autant que toi!

-Ah bon?

- Oui tu devrais te regarder.

- Euuuh

- Hm? Interrogea Envy. Wrath, tu peux répéter? Je suis pas sur d'avoir Bien entendu. Dit-il.

- Euuuh, ah bon, T'en fait un dôle de tête...Commença le gamin.

- Non, avant ça. Coupa l'envie.

- quoi?

-Avant que tu me dises que je fais une drôle de tête

- ben quoi.

- répètes

- quoi!

- Non, avant ça

- Ah... je t'aime.

Envy le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Wrath..je...hum...dur à dire...non, désolé.

- Quoi? Demanda Wrath les larmes aux yeux.

Il éclata en sanglots. Envy souri faiblement et le pris dans ses bras.

- Arrête de changer d'avis comme de chemise. Cria Wrath.

Wrath le repoussa. Envy fut un tout petit peu étonné. Il s'approcha de lui et réussit à lui dire clairement:

- Mais je rigolais crétin!

Wrath cessa de pleurer et leva son regard vers lui

-tu...rigolais?

- Oui.

Wrath arbora un énorme sourire.

**¤¤¤Owari¤¤¤**


End file.
